


El peso de una promesa

by Dan_Felton



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Felton/pseuds/Dan_Felton
Summary: "Cuando todo esto acabe quiero prometer que te llevaré a mirar las estrellas"





	El peso de una promesa

"Maestro Go-Gohan" Se escuchaban los jadeos de aquél pequeño niño de cabellos lavanda y ojos azules, sus ropas estaban gastadas y tenía algunas marcas de raspones y moretones en lo que se podía apreciar la mayor parte de su torso y brazos "La tengo" sonrió victorioso mostrando aquél objeto que hacía pocos segundos se encontraba escondido ente sus ropas, se trataba de una simple roca con el kanji “han" (飯) escrito en ella; Prácticamente le había llevado toda la tarde en encontrarla entre tanta vegetación pero finalmente sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena y lo había conseguido. 

"Vaya que eres orgulloso, yo te había dicho que lo dejaras" Sonrió el mayor negando levemente con la cabeza mientras observaba aquella caña de pescar que más bien parecía un repelente de peces, suspiró. 

"Si el papá de Gohan pudo hacerlo, entonces, yo también" Habló nuevamente el pequeño mostrando una espléndida sonrisa de satisfacción. 

"Eh que has perdido un diente" Río el mayor colocándose de pie dirigiendo su pasó a con el pequeño, quien comenzó a buscar aquél hueco en su dentadura "Descuida era de leche" sonrió sin importancia después de todo ya había llegado a aquella edad donde los dientes se comenzaban a caer de forma más habitual. 

"Bien pues hoy sólo comeremos arroz, los peces no pescan" suspiro el mayor con pesadez, desde que Trunks había cumplido los tres años ellos se dirigían a aquella isla, cada viernes sin faltar durante los últimos cuatro años transcurridos, simplemente ignorando el caos y observando aquellas hermosas estrellas brillando en el oscuro e infinito cielo "No importa mientras Gohan cocine" sonrió el de cabellos lavanda sentándose en una roca cercana, Gohan sonrió, realmente aquél niño era muy especial nunca se quejaba de nada, a veces simplemente se preguntaba si lo hacía para no molestar o simplemente lo sentía así. 

.  
.  
. 

"Mira que he atrapado un pez más grande" El joven Trunks ya contaba con diez años cumplidos aunque su apariencia aún era la de un niño de ocho; Sonrió ampliamente mostrando su gran "trofeo", Gohan bufo divertido mientras atrapaba, o intentaba atrapar, uno de los peces que nadaban alrededor suya provocando una sonora risa en el menor. 

"Vaya con que después de todo aquí se divertían" Aquella vos femenina rompió la risa del menor transformándola en miedo y nerviosismo, sin querer había soltado aquél pescado "Oh, pero no tienen que parar, sólo vinimos a divertirnos con ustedes" río aquél joven de cabellos lacios y mirada penetrante, se mantenía divertido ante la situación. 

Lo sucedido a continuación pasó en cámara lenta para el mayor de los guerreros, diecisiete había lanzado una ráfaga de Ki directamente al menor quién se mantenía estático, era la primera ves que veía a aquellos seres tan cerca; Gohan no dudó ni un segundo en ir a cubrirlo terminando en recibir todo aquél impacto quemando así una parte considerable de su espalda, esto por vestir simplemente bóxer. 

Había recibido dolor sí, pero, simplemente ahora le era más importante el alejarse de ahí, necesitaba alejarse por el bien de Trunks; Tomó al híbrido en un abrazo cubriendo así la mayor parte de su cuerpo, alzó vuelo conteniendo aquellas lágrimas de impotencia y dolor pero finalmente salieron cubriendo así sus mejillas con aquél liquido salino "prometo que cuando todo esto acabe tú y yo volveremos a ver las estrellas" pronunció Gohan entrecortado tratando de que su vos no se quebrara pero finalmente lo hizo, necesitaba descansar aún sentía el ardor en su piel, seguramente aquél ataque había provocado quemaduras, quizá de segundo grado; El joven Trunks se encontraba escondido entre su pecho sollozando levemente, ¿Cómo un día tan hermoso había cambiando tan drásticamente? ,nunca lo entendería. 

.  
.  
. 

"Si yo no hubiera sido tan débil en aquél entonces" Se reprochó el Trunks adolescente, nuevamente había soñado aquello después de tanto tiempo aquél recuerdo seguía tras él. 

Ahora mismo se encontraba en su viaje al pasado para evitar todas aquellas tragedias que invadían su futuro, finalmente seco aquel sudor y aquellas lágrimas necesitaba distraerse, olvidar aquello, no, olvidar no, no se permitiría olvidar , simplemente necesitaba despejarse. 

.  
.  
. 

Suspiro pesadamente y se colocó en pie, camino por los pasillos del Templo procurando no despertar a nadie. Faltaba poco para el torneo de Cell y él se encontraba nervioso de eso no había duda. 

El viaje del tiempo camino a las afueras del templo terminando por sentarse en el borde de la plataforma "Trunks" aquella vos lo paralizó, ¿Cómo es qué no se había percatado de su presencia?, reunión un poco de valor y dirigió su mirada al sayayjin, sonriendo amargamente "¿Por qué no te has dormido? " preguntó directamente al menor, daba gracias qué la oscuridad ocultara sus penas. "Yo debería preguntar eso" sonrió el menor sentándose a un lado del híbrido de cabellos lavadas "No e podido dormir" suspiro esté comenzando a agitar sus pies en un ligero vaivén. 

Trunks dirigió su vista al menor tratando de pronunciar palabras que se mantenían atoradas en su garganta. 

"Trunks" habló el pequeño recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor "Quiero...quiero que cuando todo esto acabe tú y yo miremos las estrellas" Habló el menor mientras ocultaba su rostro en el torso del menor "Digo...si quieres podríamos pedir un telescopio a Bulma...conozco un lugar donde se ven hermosas" con cada palabra que pronunciaba su rostro se tornaba a un más rojo. 

"Si, quisiera ver las estrellas contigo" Sonrió el mayor mientras lágrimas rebeldes escapaban de sus ojos. "Entonces es una promesa" 

.  
.  
. 

Tal como lo habían prometido un día antes de partir el viajero del tiempo se dirigieron a mirar las estrellas con uno de los telescopios de Bulma, "¿exactamente a donde vamos?" Preguntó el mayor siguiendo al joven héroe pues hace poco el había salvado al mundo de una terrible destrucción "lo verás cuando lleguemos" sonrió éste mientas apretaba el telescopio entre sus brazos. 

Trunks miraba los alrededores todo aquello le parecía un déjà vu, dudo un poco pero finalmente lo había procesado se encontraban ahí en su lugar especial. Sonrió dulcemente, y siguió al menor en silencio, un silencio llenó de sentimientos, un silencio donde las palabras sobraban. 

Gohan colocó el telescopio en aquél lugar que amaba, simplemente era su lugar favorito en todo el universo. "Vamos, es un lugar hermoso" sonrió el menor. 

"Yo...yo ya conocía éste lugar" musito el mayor con melancolía y felicidad ambos sentimientos en sincronía. "Gracias" 

Finalmente esa promesa había sido cumplida. Al día siguiente Trunks se despidió del menor, dispuesto a encarar su futuro y a aquellos seres que detestaba. 

.  
.  
. 

"Gohan, ¿dónde ponemos esto?" preguntó el pequeño sayayjin de cabellos lavanda cargando consigo uno de los varios bolsos del mayor. 

"Por ahí está bien" indicó el mayor señalando a un árbol cercano, los pequeños sonrieron entré ellos, esa hermosa sonrisa de cómplices qué poseían "¡Gohan!" se escuchó una voz femenina acercándose poco a poco junto a los híbridos "¡este lugar es hermoso!" río la joven justiciera mientras daba una pequeña voltereta en el aire. 

Los pequeños sayayjins instalaron tres tiendas de campaña en un lugar cercano a los telescopios que habían colocado previamente, el cielo se encontraba tapizado de aquellas estrellas resplandecientes un cielo realmente hermoso, sonrió un poco. 

"Vamos se hará tardé y no podremos observar la lluvia de estrellas" sonrió la chica tímida, Gohan dirigió su vista a ella, aquél lugar era preciado para él. Ahora también lo sería para ellos. Dirigió su vista los pequeños que compartían una caja de pockys. 

.  
.  
. 

"Hey, eres tan lento como siempre" río el Trunks adolescente mientras caminaba con el telescopio en manos. "No es mi culpa" bufo el pelinegro frotando sus manos en busca de algo de calor, "sólo a Trunks se le ocurre venir con éste frío" pensó divertido. Una vez llegado a aquel lugar especial el mayor instaló su preciado telescopio que había sido un regalo de Gohan. 

"Gracias" pronunció el mayor mirando el cielo, perdido en aquellas luces resplandeciente "¿Por qué?" Preguntó el pelinegro colocándose a un lado suyo "Por acompañarme en mi capricho" Habló el mayor tomando la mano del azabache aún sin despegar su vista; Goten se sonrojo levemente y sonrió "Tonto" musito apretando el agarré de sus manos "Tú prometiste traerme cuando terminasen los exámenes" habló con cierta dulzura en su voz.


End file.
